shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bestia Oculta/Personality and Relationships
Personality Bestia is rather a unique individual, he has a spit personality the first traits of his personality is that he is an elite warrior with a sharp mind and tongue. However, Bestia does values beauty and his physical appearance above all else. This is the whole reason why he had started the Oculta Coalition; thinking of the World Government was an ugly thing and needed to be rebuilding from the ground up. But thinking as a military man, since he grew up all around such things, he has a mind of a general. Often being compared to the many famous dictators of the pirate era and such, Bestia seems to be one of the last great ones that the world has seen. He is very cruel and heartless, indifferent to the suffering of others. However, he is hypocritical to most he claims that he wants to give the government back to its people and there is no need for a Gorosei. Bestia is the stern, prejudiced judge of character, using his power to carry out his personal vendettas, making him feared and reviled throughout the world. Bestia is especially set on eliminating the marines and world government officials scattered throughout the seas as he sees them as ugly things. Often addressing people like this, because he thinks of them as such. Bestia actually believes he is a good person. He repeatedly refuses to find fault within himself and is quite self-righteous, declaring himself as the true leader of the world and is above most others that don’t support him. But again being hypocritical, he treats those who support him like royalty. Bestia also has another side of his personality in which he addresses as his “Ugly Side”. This is mostly whenever he transforms, through the life return technique. When in his in this form, he grows very arrogant and basically becomes a beast. Thus why his nickname the ugly, but ironic he often finds this form to be ugly. But since he just love to fight and beat his opponents, to show that he is the best in the world. He will use it, going back to being hypocritical. He claims that he hates this form, but uses it in almost in every battle of his. Bestia also seems to have a love for classical music and the arts, as shown when his whole base is built to look as if a noble’s home. So he is shown to be a very extravagant man, he isn’t scare to use the funds of his movement to buy expensive things. Bestia talks a love in weaponry as well, being basically a dictator he shows many traits of the stereotypical dictator. Only making him ever the more hated and a growing threat. Relationships Kensei XI In the Kensei XI like many of them, they don't care about the others only thinking of it as a list. Bestia has very little interaction with them, he doesn't seem to know all of the names and ranks of the people on the list. However, he has heard of Mutira and Hersoma, with their actions going on into the world. From this Bestia is figuring that Mutira wishes to take the world government and the revolutionaries as well. So Bestia thinks of letting him doing it and step in when the fight is finished, knowing of Mutira's hate for Dragon. So Bestia is hoping to kill two birds with one stone. Braddock Bestia and Braddock don't seem to be on good terms, the two have fought before and were equally matched. Braddock wanting to prove he was the great warrior in the land and Bestia just fighting for the love of it. Braddock wants to kill Bestia and Bestia find Braddock to be an annoying pest, wanting to be put down. However Bestia has said that he would wish to have him and his brother in their ranks so that strength can make him an unstoppable force. Oculta Coalition Among the Coalition members, he is loved by them and he respects them because they follow him. Among some of its more prominent members such as Rottman and Dr.Nanbu. Bestia sees each and everyone of his followers a great addition to his army and doesn't wish to see them defeated. So this is were is hypocritical, he will praise the Coalition members and insult non members. Among other members he has gathered is both Bijou 1.0 and 2.0, because of Dr. Nanbu. However, Bestia is still planing and with the plan. He has instructed them to have their loyalties into their current groups. He will call on them for help when he is ready to strike as of now. Rottman Bestia has the high respect and opinion of Rottman, the two both have a mind for politics. As such Bestia has made Rottman his right hand man, so Rottman is extremely loyal to this cause and does praise Bestia himself. Even though Rottman is rather confused about Bestia's appearance, but brushes that off to the side. Dr.Nanbu Bestia seems to like Dr. Nanbu as well, praising him as a great genius whose creations are and should be released into the world. Nanbu himself finds Bestia to be interesting because of his appearance and most importantly his dreams. Nanbu fought this to be the prefect way to get back at the government if the hakuri Pirates fail. Nanbu always having a back up plan, but since Bestia hasn't called the Oculta Coalition into meeting or such, Nanbu still show his loyalty to the hakuri pirates. Rostro Cráneo Bestia and Rostro have come to an agreement, Bestia has made Rostro his commanding general. Which apart of their agreement, they would world together in the new world and dictatorship. However, Rostro has kept this a secret from his captain. Like Nanbu, Rostro is still loyal to his captain and crew. But again if the halloween pirates fail rostro and his underlings will fully give their loyalties to the Oculta Coalition. Skeleton Division The members of the skeleton are indirectly loyal to Bestia. They seeming to follow Rostro orders and such, they do as ordered. So as their agreement, whenever Rostro is called up to serve int he movement. He will bring his followers with him. Bestia does speak highly of them, because of their skills, but the others don't realize that they are helping Bestia and his cause. Revolutionaries Monkey D. Dragon Bestia has a hate for Monkey D. Dragon, because he is basically a rival for support. Bestia has commented that he finds Dragon to be ugly because so many want to come to his cause, even though it is unjust and as such should be destroyed. Bestia has never encountered Dragon, so nothing more is known about them. It is believed that Dragon doesn't even know of the Oculta Coalition's existences. Since they haven't been doing much movements. Ivankov With Ivankov Bestia has fought Ivankov and during the battle. Bestia was turned into a woman and thought of his beauty being turned into ugliness. Bestia thought of this as the most humiliating thing that had ever happened to him and hated Ivankov ever since. Ivankov had laughed at this event, joking and being somewhat cruel to Bestia. Calling him the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, of course Bestia hated the joke and wishes to kill Ivankov with it. Bestia through his power has sent countless assassins after Ivankov and every time they return to him a woman. This only get Bestia ever the more angry. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages